Rose Stone
by GracieC
Summary: Walking out on everything, Rose Stone goes on an adventure to find a place she can truly call home only to find a world she never believed to exist. Life will never be the same for Rose...Maybe it was just meant to be. I'm not great and summarizing. :


I just started writing this one day i was feeling a little lost.

I don't know if it's that good but im ready for you to give me

your own opinions on it so i can work on getting better at writing. :)

* * *

The breeze pushed her hair back into a slick wave as she escaped all that lay behind her. The street lamps stood out against the sky that had now turned black and the last tweets of the birds had died down. It was just her now, running in the silence of the night trying to push away all her troubles. It was like she running through a Mario game trying to collect each star of the night to end the level and begin the next. Of course she would collect all the stars but one and when she went back to find the lost one she'd run out of lives and go back to the start of the level. She done this to many times now and she just couldn't go back this time she was going to find that final star and move on tonight. The demons and monsters would not find her and nor would she let them creep in upon her, she was going to achieve the next level tonight and nothing was going to stop her…

Rose Stone was 17 years of age. Her hair the colour of the first leaf to fall in autumn and the length of a wave that every surfer wanted to capture. Tight black jeans held onto her curves like a little boy holding onto his mum's hand. Her eyes stole your soul as you would pass by her in the street causing you never to forget her. She lived with her parents, Raymond and Anna who devoted their lives to art. Their house that had been brought when her parents first married and it was planted within a cluster of trees, taller than any phone line. Tonight she was leaving the place that had once felt like home to her. She couldn't take it anymore. The eyes that watched her in the canteen that glistered with adventure but stood still in the fear of the pack of dogs that roamed around them. Rose had always been anything but ordinary and everyone around her knew it. She spent her lunchtimes reading books from charity shops and dazing into another world while the rest of the kids around her floated around in high heels trying to get the new boy. Rose had always thought of herself as an indigo child. She had found this term while online one Saturday night in her room and from that night on she had labelled that upon herself, she quite liked it.

She walked quietly back in through the screen door and tip toed up the stairs making sure not to stir the house. Bracing herself she opened the door to her bedroom and took a deep breath in to smell the familiarities of the room, this would be the last time for a long time she'd take this scent in. Diverting herself quickly she kicked her old trainers off and started searching through the mountain of shoes at the bottom of her cupboard. Finally she reached the Doctor Martins she had been looking for and she chucked them backwards over her head onto the bed. Next she flicked through the rail of hangers tossing the best of her clothes on top of the docs. She stretched up high to the top shelf though still not tall enough to see what she needed to find so she roamed her hands around searching for her patchwork duffle bag, that she had made herself last summer. She packed the clothes that now lay in a heap on the bed into the bag along with a scatter of essentials she had grabbed from around the room.

She picked up her purse scattering the contents into a tiny pile in front of her. A five pound note fell out along with a few coins. That sure wasn't going to be enough to even get her out of her hometown so she decided it would be the perfect time to empty her money box. All together she had counted out forty-forty pounds, six pence but just for good measure she had placed the six pence back into her money box. She had been saving up for a new mp3 player for just over four months and had came no were near the amount she needed so in the end at least it was coming to some good use.

Outside her room the grand old oak shook its leaves lightly in the breeze causing an over grown branches' leaves to shiver up against the glass of the window. Pinching her furry lined black hoodie down from behind the door she wrapped it around her body before drawing her bag tightly and placing it upon each shoulder. She opened the door and walked out into the hallway that was now dimly lit with the glow of the moon. Taking one last glance into her room she closed the door behind her. Sighing she walked downstairs and into the kitchen grabbing the bus timetable booklet and a white bap from the bread tin.

Taking a bite from the edge of the roll she walked out the front door and into the night.

* * *

Review Please :) Thank you, Grace. xox


End file.
